Love is eternal
by Elin-Dawn
Summary: Sometimes it is jut better to not know, just turn around an slowly walk away.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry for all the misspells i have taken down the story and re uplode it so i hope i got some of them and sorry for being a bad person **

Chapter 1

I love you like I did then, I love you like I did when I first observe your beauty. Your dark eyes and mysterious ways. It was on my seventeen birthday I first saw you all alone in a corner, looking at people walking by like you could eat them. When our eyes meet a cold chill wander through my body. Like a pray in front of a beast, my heart started to race, I could here it in my eras like a drum. Then you smiled and looked a way.

I have seen you in my dreams since that day, always smiling trapping me with your dark eyes. Feels like I don't dream at all, like it is real. Like I am tripped in another dimension. Trapped in a place built with fire and ice. The only thing that can save me is my annoying alarm clock, which scares me half to death every time.

Any normal girl starts her day with carefully select to days outfit, all I got is black not much to choose from. A par of black pants and a black sweater is all I need. The next step I probably to put on makeup and I do that to all black and white of course. Now u have probably figured out that I am a goth, not much to it. I just like black it is my color. I go to school in the middle of my dorky town or city, what ever you want to call it.

I do have friend, I don't think of them like close ones. We mostly go to party's and pubs and drink to much, but that's life isn't it? I was one on off those parties I meet my angel, I like to think of him like a black rose in the middle of the winter. We ended up talking all night about my favorite subject, music. It turned out he listened to the same music as I did. Small world we live in. But sometime the part have to and so we split up, I got his email before he left whit a promises of some good bands.

To tell the turf I am not that much of a person how gets her hopes up, so I wasn't that exited over an email on a peace of paper. To think back on that little mistake hurts. If I only forgotten that little peace of paper, he would be alive and happy. Now your all thinking it wasn't your fault, you could all rethink that thought.

It was a sunset when I sent you the first email. I remember the color of the sun on that day. Funny I don't seem to remember any other sunset. It was so dark red like it know what was going to happen.

To Sebastian

Hi

It's Elisabeth from the party writing. U promised to send me some music so here is my email.

From Elisabeth

That was the first night I sleep whiteout any nightmares. When woke the next morning I felt rested for the first time in four months. I was like waking to bird singing when my alarm clock sounded my next day in hell. I feel like I was walking on clouds all day. And by the time I got home I have got an answer to my email.

To Elisabeth

Hi queen of darkness

I have attached some of my favorite music, hope it is to your liking.

From Sebastian

I lay down on my bed and listened on the music he sent me, it was some kind of classic music mix whit rock. It wasn't my stile but I wasn't bad. I just lay there for what felt like hours before I finally was bless with dreamless sleep.

When I woke the next morning it felt like something was of. It felt like someone have moved my stuff, my books lay on totally different places then where I had left them. It felt like a dark shadow had been in the small space of my room. Like something had been watching me. I laugh at my own felling. If just had paid one more thoughts maybe I could have prevented everything. But it was just so small things like something had moved or turned. But human are like that, we push away what we don't understand it is easier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am going to write more but its to late and i am sleepy but i will re uplode this and its a bit longer i will give it a new try tomorro. and ones again sorry for beinga bad person**_

_**Love is eternal** _

_Chapter 2_

_I have never thought of what I was going the day after today or what I will do after I finished school. Were I was going to work, live. But when you die that is what you think. You think didn't I have plans. Wasn't I going to travel, get a job, meet someone. But someone took my chose away from me. I don't have to think of what I'm going to do any more, I can't do it any way._

I think I began to love Zebastian but denied it because I think it is easier to be alone, to be your own guardian. But I did feel more and more lonely. Still I felt cold and distant. I am just used to it and don't want to feel vulnerable. So at the same time I wanted to spend time whit him I also wanted to run away.

I still remember the first kiss like he just kissed me. I was like I was going to panic at the same time I just wanted to stay whit him forever. He was I real gentleman, he looked me in the eyes and said "I feel like I never felt before and more, I want you to know that before I do this." Then he gently took my face between his hands and kissed me. I feel so warm. Like I never had known true cold before. After he let me go I feel so cold and lost. It was like he took my warm away so that he alone could warm me.

There are monsters in this world that no one is to name or think of, they live where you live and act like anyone but when you get close you feel like you should leave. It like when someone opens the door a winter morning and all the cold and darkness is at its worst because you have just left the comfort of you bed.


End file.
